Forbidden Romace
by tj2108
Summary: Kaley Cuoco and Johnny Galecki dated once. For about two years. But they didn't know that what happened in those two years, would changed their lives and feelings about each other forever.


_**Before we start, I just want to say that this is a fanfiction based on Johnny Galecki and Kaley Cuoco and at this time of the story Kaley and Johnny are both single.**_

"I specifically ordered Tangerine Chicken not… God Damn" exclaimed Jim

"Cut" yelled Mark, "Jim, its Tangerine Chicken not Orange Chicken; let's take a 20 minute break"

"Dibs" yelled Kunal as the cast jumped up and headed towards the ping pong table. This was a regular activity, every break they had on set, it was ping pong this, ping pong that. The whole cast, including the director sometimes played, and by now they had three different ping pong tables on set so that no one had to wait in line.

"It's 2v2, team Jim and Mayim vs team Kunal and Kevin" Simon yelled enthusiastically from the side table.

Jim served, and Kunal returned. Mayim calmly batted the ball back to Kevin, where he shot it across the table, and straight past Jims paddle.

"Yes! Suck it Shamy" yelled Kevin as he commenced a celebration dance in winning a point against Mayim and Jim. Kunal and Kevin high-fived each other and continued to dance. Jim and Mayim just shook their heads, and laughed at Kevin's horrible shuffling.

Kaley and Johnny also watched the game. They stood on opposite sides of the ping pong table and refused to make eye contact towards each other. They were getting on so well lately, but obvious something had gone down between those two since last week.

During the drinks break, because ping pong was such a physically demanding sport. Johnny walked over to Kaley. "Would you uh" he paused taking a sip of water, "like to go run lines for the next scene?"

Kaley turned around to face Johnny, "I'd like that" she mumbled, walking towards Penny's apartment.

Away from everyone, they sat on Penny's aqua blue couch. Johnny grabbed her hands and said "Look I know I proposed a lot."

Kaley, who was flicking through her script, looked at Johnny as he said this. She starred at his eyes. His dark brown eyes. She felt him grasp her hands, and hold them tight. Both of their eyes met, they both knew they still had feelings for each other, Kaley tried to mumble her line, but she was completely stuck in the moment. Johnny coughed and repeated his line, a little quieter. "Look" he said, pushing the hair on her face behind her ears so it would cover her eyes. "I know I propose a lot."

Kaley moved closer to Johnny, and Johnny put his hands on her legs. Johnny leaned in towards her. Kaley had butterflies in her stomach, she could feel Johnny body warmth getting closer towards hers, and they both lifted their heads and closed their eyes…

"Back to work" Mark walked around the set, banging on all the doors to extract the attention of the cast and crew.

Johnny and Kaley both let go of each other's hands, stood and moved in opposite ways.

'That was a mistake.' Kaley thought to herself, moving off the set.

The audience started to move into the set, a group of about 500. Every week. This week's episode was the Valentines episode. Convenient. Johnny and Kaley's scenes were first up. Mark called Kaley and Johnny to the set. The audience cheered as they walked out of their dressing room. They both waved at the audience, and Johnny opened his script to run over the lines.

They both sat down on Penny's couch. They were only filming the second part of this scene, and going back to the start later. Johnny was in a suit, with his hair slicked black and Kaley was in a beautiful red dress.

"Going from commitment issues, ready, and ACTION" Mark yelled from behind the monitor. A young girl was on set; she snapped the action board and walked off the side stage.

"Obviously, I have some commitment issues"

"Glaring the obvious; go on" Johnny interrupted.

"As long as things keep going great between us, you will keep asking me to marry you, and eventually I'm going to end up saying yes and were going to be married forever and the whole thing just freaks me out" exclaimed Kaley, caught up in the moment between her and Johnny.

"Ok, I know I propose a lot… so how about this; I promise I will never ask you to marry me every again" Johnny said, raising his hand to his chest.

"What do you mean, are you breaking up with me?" Kaley blurted out worryingly.

The whole room was silent, all eyes on Kaley and Johnny as they continued the scene.

"No, no, no, no, no if someday you decide you want to get married, you have to propose to me"

"Really?"

"Yes, it's all on you. But, I got to tell you, when the time comes I want the whole nine yards, I want you down on one knee, flowers, I want to be swept off my feet"

The crowd emended in a joyful laughter and Kaley's smile grew wider across her face.

"Yeah, you go it" Kaley jokingly remarked as Johnny placed his hand on her leg.

"Look, I'm good with surprises, but nothing on the jumbo screen. I don't want to cry on a big screen like that"

The room filled with laughter, Kaley lent in for a kiss, placed her hand on Johnny's lap and moved closer.

"You know what? This may be the wine talking, but I have a very important question to ask you"

"You do?"

"Leonard Hofstadter"

"Yes?" Johnny cringed his face, and awaited Kaley's reply.

"Will you be my valentine?"

The crowd awed.

"Sorry, maybe next year" Johnny tapped her leg, pulled himself up from the couch and headed for the door. Kaley looked surprised, as if she didn't see this coming. They were both so immersed in the scene. It felt like it was a real relationship.

Maybe Kaley wanted that, maybe she wanted to be with him again. Not in secret. She never really stopped having feelings for him. Over the years, working day in. day out with the same man. In romance scenes. Kissing and hugging. Spending almost every day together. Most of the time, it felt so real…

"I'm just kidding. Romance ninja; let's have sex aaayyyyaaahhhh"

Mark stood up to yell cut.

The scene was meant to end their, no kiss. No hug. The cameras were meant to cut after that line.

They didn't. It wasn't written in the script. Johnny moved closer, back towards the couch after pulling some fake karate mauver and kneeled down on the couch and forcefully kissed Kaley. The crowd applauded. Mark was willing to continue as the crowd enjoyed the kiss at the end.

"Cut! 5 minute break, next scene Comic Book Store. Kunal and Kevin" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs. Crew members ran around like headless chickens hurrying to set up the next scene.

Kaley left the stage, and went to her dressing room. Mayim and Melissa followed her. They knew something wasn't right. Kaley, Mayim and Melissa weren't sure why Johnny kissed her at the end of the scene because it wasn't in the script.

They all went into her dressing room. Kaley started to become emotional; she leaned towards Mayim for comfort. Mayim hugged her, and Melissa rubbed her back. She sobbed into Mayim's shoulder.

"_I don't want to go there again"_


End file.
